1. Field of the Invention
An Easter egg decorating and coloring kit for dyeing eggs in various colors and painting designs thereon.
2. Summary of the Related Art
The art of decorating Easter eggs is a well-known annual activity which virtually all children enjoy. Every year, during the Easter season, children and their parents take part in Easter egg decorating wherein ordinary eggs are dyed and sometimes painted in various colors and designs to celebrate the Easter holiday. While most children enjoy decorating the eggs, the process itself is generally quite messy and is often stressful for parents who are left to clean up the mess once the dyeing and painting process is completed. Traditionally, the dyeing process has been accomplished using a series of individual bowls in which a different colored dye mixture is contained in each bowl. Usually, parents will use cereal bowls, or the like, in which one or several eggs are placed for dyeing therein. The bowls generally take up most of the space on the table and spilling of the dye when moving the bowls to make extra work room is a frequently occurring problem.
After dyeing, the eggs are often painted with various designs or children's names to further enhance the eggs overall appearance. The painting process requires a different set of supplies and equipment to be used which is not ordinarily supplied with egg dyeing kits. The additional materials required further congest the working space which inevitably leads to accidents and spills further adding to the mess.
There are several Easter egg decorating kits in the related art which represent an improvement in the egg decorating process over the traditionally known methods. One such decorating kit is disclosed in Thill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,205 which includes an apparatus for supporting eggs in a plurality of tubes containing decorating fluid wherein the fluid is dripped onto the egg while held by support legs on the apparatus. The decorating fluid flows over the egg and any excess fluid drips down into a tray portion on the support apparatus.
The patent to Helmer, U.S. Pat. 4,573,586 discloses an Easter egg dyeing and drying device comprising a one-piece rack having an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion includes dye wells structured to receive dye cups therein. The lower portion includes egg receiving recesses for placement of eggs therein for drying after dyeing the eggs. A drip trap surrounds the lower portion to catch liquid which may spill out of the cups or off of the eggs while drying.
While the above-mentioned Easter egg decorating kit maybe effective and suitable for their intended purpose, they are somewhat cumbersome and do not include all of the egg decorating and dyeing equipment which is necessary in order to decorate Easter eggs in the traditional fashion.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an Easter egg decorating and coloring kit which is relatively compact and includes a plurality of dye chambers integrally formed together in a one-piece unit wherein a number of eggs can be simultaneous dyed a variety of colors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an Easter egg decorating and coloring kit which further includes painting equipment so that the eggs can be painted with designs either before or after dyeing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an Easter egg decorating and coloring kit which includes all of the necessary materials in order to paint and dye Easter eggs while using a relatively small amount of work space, and thus reducing the overall mess which is generally created when coloring and decorating Easter eggs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an Easter egg decorating and coloring kit which is relatively simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent in the description which follows.